It All Ends Here
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Kyon managed to repair the time anomaly. However, nothing could fix Yuki Nagato's errors. She was dangerous, and there was naught to do but destroy her. Character death. KyonxNagato mostly. Rating open to interpretation. I've erred on the side of caution.


A/N: Hey, readers. This is a rather grimmer type of Haruhi fanfic than I'm used to making.

"_There will come a time, Kyon, when the errors in my system will mount too high to repair. When that time comes, you must be the one to terminate me."  
>"Why me?"<br>"Because I love you… And if anyone kills me, I want it to be you."_  
>That was nine months ago. At that time, she showed me a weapon, a gun that would appear in my hand when the time came. She said that it was a specially modified Desert Eagle that had five times the power of a normal 50. Desert Eagle, but none of the recoil. I didn't understand a word she said after that… What else is new? However, I did understand that one day, I would have to murder Nagato. And I didn't like that she was forcing me to do this.<br>In that time, Nagato and I became close, closer even than any of the other members of the brigade. We began going out in secret, though Haruhi, being Haruhi, found out about it. Fortunately for me, she said that she approved of it, and that I'd better not make Yuki cry. Sounds like something she'd say. The two of us had done a lot together. In that nine months, Nagato opened up a great deal. She started to smile, and laugh. We were able to get normal sentences out of her. She stopped wearing her uniform everywhere and bought normal clothes. She warned me, though, not to become too attached to her, because these changes were signs of her mounting anomalies.  
>Not becoming attached was too hard, though… Impossible. I loved her, and she had told me that she loved me. We held hands. We went on dates. We kissed. Eventually, we even made love. I never knew when I first met that reclusive little bookworm whose face was hidden behind those glasses that Nagato would ever look and feel so alive. She seemed so happy. So it scared me when one day, she caused a trashcan to explode. The gun appeared in my hand, but I said that it must be a mistake. I wrote it off, and gave her another chance. I saw the tears in her eyes, and knew how terrible she must have felt. I couldn't have pulled the trigger if my life depended on it. Plus, nobody had gotten hurt, right? A few kids were scared and crying, but no serious damage was done, except that the street and sidewalk was covered in trash and smelled like shit.<br>The next sign was that her speech began to become quirky. She gained several verbal tics, a twitch here and there. It made me nervous, but the gun didn't appear again, so I wrote it off as normal human eccentricity. Again, I thanked whatever God was out there that it didn't have to be me who killed Nagato. We continued dating, and being a "happy" couple, although I could see Nagato's joy fading, and turning into melancholy and fear. I would occasionally walk into her apartment, as she had given me implicit permission to come in whenever I wanted, and I would find her crying, trying to suppress her physical and verbal tics which were becoming more and more pronounced. She told me she was becoming dangerous, and begged me to kill her. I said no. I refused, and I embraced her, and kissed her and told her that whatever she was going through, I was there to help her.  
>I knew that it was too late to save her when the explosion in the bathroom of the ice cream store happened. Half the toilets were destroyed, and the place flooded, and five people were injured. This time, Yuki didn't shed a tear. She merely told me that it was her fault, and that if it was my will, I could kill her. I refused, still, despite my fear. I hugged her again, and she hugged me, although this time, it was ice cold. There was no happiness in her embrace anymore.<br>That's what brings us to today. I was on a date with Nagato. She had finally begun smiling again when suddenly, she went into violent convulsions and destroyed the entire movie theater. Ten people were killed, and a fire was rapidly spreading throughout the town. The gun once more appeared in my hand, and I knew the time for excuses was over. Nagato looked at me and glared. That ice cold stare in her eyes made me so frightened that I'm ashamed to say I threw up. But then, her gaze became surprisingly tender, as she completely ignored the firing guns from the police.  
>"Please, Kyon. Don't let me harm anyone else…" She begged. Tears formed in those large, helium eyes of hers. I saw Haruhi, Koizumi, and Mikuru run up beside me. She smiled at them and as she killed another group of policemen and caused the cars to spontaneously combust, scattering the rest of them like flies.<br>"Do you see, Kyon? I can't control my destructive impulses anymore. Your ability to do so for me was admirable. However, the time where you can stop me has ended. The Data Overmind knew this would happen. It acquiesced because it feared and yet was intrigued by your ability to control Haruhi Suzumiya, and myself. However, the best thing you can do for me right now is shoot me. The Data Overmind will control the memories you had of me so you needn't feel guilty about killing me."  
>I thought for a moment, then raised the gun, pointing it at Yuki.<br>"I'm sorry, Nagato." I said, wiping free the tears from my eyes.  
>"Could you call me Yuki?" she asked, blushing like a normal human.<br>"Of course, Yuki-chan. One thing, though. I don't want to forget you... And I want to be able to kiss you one last time."  
>"I cannot guarantee your safety if you approach me." she replied sadly. I already knew that. However, I would face any danger for her. So, I walked over to her, and held her in my arms one last time, kissing her. But that was when I came to my realization. My life didn't mean anything without her.<br>"Yuki-chan. I can't kill you. Without you, my life would suck."  
>"Then... We will die together." Yuki said softly, manifesting a gun, and holding it out on me at arm's length.<br>"Kyon!" Haruhi screamed. Mikuru looked like she was about to cry, and Koizumi looked disappointed in me. I didn't care, though.  
>"I love you, Yuki-chan."<br>"I love you, too, Kyon."  
>"On three?" I suggested.<br>"one" I said.  
>"Two..." Yuki replied. And then, together, as I pointed the gun at her head, and tensed my finger on the trigger, we both said "Three."<br>I'm an idiot. Anyone who knows me knows this fact. But until that day, I never realized just how much of an idiot I was. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. But in that moment, I didnt hear Yuki pull the trigger as well. She never had planned to kill me. She tricked me so I could do what I had to.  
>BANG!<br>There was screaming as blood splattered my face, and I saw Yuki's head blown half off.  
>"Thank... You, Kyon..." Yuki whispered as she fell to the ground and her body disintegrated before me.<br>I had just murdered the girl I loved. I could never take it back. But I had done the right thing… I think.  
>The next day, I woke with no memory of the previous day, or of ever having a girlfriend. Only a profound sense of loss and guilt that felt an awful lot like deja vu. I said not a word to my sister or my parents. I only said that I was too sick to go to school, and they understood, as the news was saying that I was caught up in a huge terrorist attack in the middle of town, and somehow managed to wrestle a gun away from one of the terrorists and kill three or four before I was knocked unconscious.<p>

They were very understanding, and I stayed in bed and cried all day, although I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I was so miserable. I knew that I had murdered someone, and that I lost someone direly important whom I loved more than my own life. But nothing beyond that, and my memory of that day remains sketchy to this day. The doctor said that's understandable. He said that after a severely traumatic experience such as what I faced the person often completely forgets what happened to protect them from their own mind.

Three days after that, I went back to school. I was a hero. Everyone wanted to talk to me, and ask me how I felt, why I did it, what I did… And I didn't want to talk to anyone. Even Haruhi was more understanding than usual. She said that club activities were called off for the week. Ironically, two weeks later, she confessed to me… Who'd have thought, right? I said yes, as my feelings for her had been known on some level to myself for a while. We dated for two years… A record for Haruhi. We broke up, though… But not for the reasons you might be thinking. We just sort of grew apart, and that more or less marked the dissolution of the SOS Brigade.

I graduated with decent grades (20th in my class) Yayyy… And I went onto college to study literature, Japanese, and creative writing.  
>Shortly thereafter, I became an author. I wrote books about a cute, reclusive alien named Yuki Nagato, and her exploits on earth, including her place in the SOS Brigade, and our eccentric leader named Arami. For the sake of the other members, I used fake names. It was entirely fictional, and I knew that although the name rang so many bells, that I never really knew anyone by that name. I named my first daughter with Tsuruya (first name Saki) Yuki, and I guess I lived happily. Only time will tell.<p>

Maybe when I die, and go to wherever I go after death, I'll find out about that name… Yuki Nagato. Even now, fifteen years later, I say it with such tenderness… Like she was my first love. I know that's completely preposterous, and Saki is always there to remind me that she isn't, nor was she ever real… Or was she?

**The End**

A/N: I appreciate you taking the time to read this. It isn't my best work, as I wrote it in a fair hurry. However, it's one of the sadder stories I've done. As for why I did KyonxYuki again… Duh… It's one of my favorite pairings. I crave reviews on this… So read and review.


End file.
